battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron
Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron is the the first portable platform spin-off game of the Star Wars: Battlefront series, and the third overall. It was released exclusively for the Playstation Portable on October 9, 2007. It is the only game in the series customization is present, but not classes. The story is about a squadron titled 'Renegade Squadron' under the command of Col Serra as they endure multiple victories to help the Rebel Alliance win against the Empire. Plot Galactic Conquest Galactic Conquest functions very differently from the previous Battlefront Installments, as the player can only choose between the Rebels, or the Imperials. There are 16 planets in total, all placed inside 4 different quadrants, one planet is the home planet of the player and the enemy, signified by the crown. The blue planets belong to the player, while the red planets belong to the opponent. The white planets are neutral, allowing them to be captured by either side. If all of the planets within a quadrant are controlled by the player, bonus credits will be received with the regular credits. Technology upgrades can be purchased with credits, from the maximum amount of troops per planet, the variety of star-fighters, to customization. There are a total of four heroes that can be purchased along with upgrades, but they can only be hired if the player controls all of the planets within that assigned quadrant, all of which assign different abilities. (Examples include Leia and Tarkin, who decrease the cost of upgrades by 50%, while Darth Vader and Han Solo give health regeneration during battles.) During the game mode, players endure 4 phases, Treasury, Purchase, Movement, and Reinforcement. Treasury: Credits are awarded to the player and enemy for the amount of planets they hold, domination of quadrants, and their heroes. Purchase: Players are now allowed to purchase extra troops, heroes and technology upgrades with the credits they are given to help with the battlefield. Movement: Troops from a selected planet can be moved towards a white planet to conquer, or an enemy planet to attack. If the attacker is victorious, control of the planet is given to them, allowing them to gain more credits, but with a smaller troop count depending on how many were lost in battle. If the defender is victorious, they retain control of the planet, but have a smaller troop count, the amount depending on how many were lost. Reinforcement: Troops can be assigned from one planet or another to give a stronger hold in case of invasion, although the amount must be carefully limited, otherwise the planet that sent reinforcements could be a possible target for attack. Once the player is certain they can fight the enemy, they can send a fleet to attack their home planet. However, this requires the player to fight first in space, and then on the ground. If successful, the galaxy belongs to them. If however, they were to fail, they must wait until they have enough troops, or select another planet to attack the home planet to try again. Instant Action The Game modes in the game are *Conquest *1 Capture the Flag *2 Capture the Flag *Hero Capture the Flag *Space Assault Challenges Gallery Sr.jpg Rl.jpg Inc.jpg Fg.jpg Arc.jpg Sporting Blaster.jpg External links *Official Site *The Official Team Blog at IGN *Star Wars opens new Battlefront on PSP *New Star Wars Battlefront is Exclusive to the PSP *Jedi-Masters Database entry Category:Battlefront Series Category:Stub Category:WIP